Creature of the Night
by sexyangelsere
Summary: Creatures of the night roam in Tokyo and the hunter will take them all down before they kill everyone...but what if he falls for one... Rated R for future language and lemon
1. Prologue: Serafina and Endymion

_Hi everyone. This is my first R story ever so please don't hate on me! _  
**Prologue **

_It was just turning night….I have to find a mate fast. My name is Serafina…or Serenity the Japanese call me…I only wonder at night, and I disappear in day…my whole life started as a human…but as I learn more about myself…I learned that I did not actually exist to humans…I died on January 31 1996…I was at the age of 6 as a human…and was reborn as a creature of the night… My family and my friends all think I'm dead…but to me I'm still alive…it's around December…the mating season for my kind. I must someone suitable for mating before it turns to day…I must… _

_I dreamt of a dream…that never wake me up… the silent whimper in the sound…a creature of the night coming into my room… I am afraid yet I do not show my fear…I am a human who hunts the creature of the night, my name is Endymion… I been alone for my whole life…no family, no friends… I hide myself in darkness, my soul is cold as ice… it's cold outside…and it is time for me to wake up…to hunt the ones that want to mate…This is the night it all ends… _

_Okay that's just the prologue! Chapter one will be up later! Ciao _

_**Sexy Angel Sere **_


	2. Chapter One: Explanations, understanding...

_ Hello everyone, I was asked many questions about the story and I'm surely willing to answer them now. I would like to thank the people who sent reviews to the prologue. Anyway here's chapter one _   
  
_ Question one: what kind of creature is she? Answer: she's kind of like a werewolf and a vampire together…if u saw Underworld you could understand. _   
_ Question two: why was she turned into it? Answer: I can't actually tell the answer for this…it could mess the story up completely… _   
_ Anyway that was the two questions I was asked…Before we really move on I would like to say I do not own Sailor Moon or anyone else in the series but I dearly love the anime and manga of it! _   
italic point of view bold thinking   
  
** Chapter One  **   
** Explanations  **   
_ "Get out my bed you dirty whore," I said to the woman with red hair who was in my bed, naked like she's been there all night. She glared at me for calling her the name and got out the bed and got dressed. Ann was about nineteen years old and was my on and off girlfriend. If she couldn't get any from some other guy she would just run to me for some and I would gladly give her some. For a price. "You really owe me dearly Ann…I'm not lying," I said to her. She looked at me and had just finished putting her blouse back on. _   
_ "Listen to me Mamoru! I'll pay you back once I get paid! I told you before!" She said fixing her hair then her collar. I hold my hand up showing three fingers which meant she owe three times for giving her some 'fun'. "I know, I know! I'll pay you back next time," She said getting the last of her clothes on. ' ** if there is a last time…**' I thought as I zipped my jeans and put a shirt on. "See you later Darien!" She said running out the door. I shivered at that name trying to forget it. My name is Endymion…also known as Mamoru Chiba. Not Darien…why does she call me by my American name? I sighed slightly looking in the mirror at myself. ' ** Look at you Mamoru…look like your old self in the silver millennium times. To believe you were Endymion millenniums ago, Serenity would be not proud in how you turned out to be…**.' Ha, Serenity wouldn't even care. She left me alone in this damn world and she can stay away from me for all she cares. I don't even know if she's alive in this place we call Earth! I got my black leather coat and put it on while getting my keys. Time to get to work… _   
_ "Serafina!" A voice yelled in the distance. I didn't care at all, I was too busy looking at moonless sky while drinking a wine that tasted like blood that my friend, Dravite had taught me how to make. Soon, a woman had walked in and was angry. She had dark blue eyes and her hair was pitch black. This was a woman to be feared of but knowing me, I'm not scared at all. "Serafina…why aren't you out finding a mate?" Azurite asked me. Azurite was the Great king, Pyrope's granddaughter. I looked at her rolling my eyes at the question. Why would I look for a mate with the humans! I mean, sure they said that children of the great king could end up falling from the sky and into the human kind and grow up as children to adults like a human…that meant my kind were out here in Tokyo but I am too lazy to right now. Has she ever heard of a break? I mean… she always is bossing me around like I'm stopping her from doing something but I don't care. I am a half werewolf, half vampire kind. I should be princess of my kind but this bitch and her family claimed the crown because I wasn't around. _   
_ "I'm here instead of looking for a mate because I want a break! I have all night to find one since you all found a way to keep it night for seven hundred and fourty four hours!" I yelled at her. I saw the anger gaining in her eyes and then I knew…I was in deep shit. Azurite had grabbed me by the collar of my black kimono and was dragging me to the 'dungeon'. The place where she kept people who had got on her nerves or yelled at her. She could keep me there for hours I wouldn't care. Since she was holding me by her arm that has no feeling in it, I slipped out of her hold and walked to the streets…maybe some fresh air could help me calm. I got my coat and went outside and saw three of my buddies standing there by a fire probably burning something. "Hey guys, what's cookin'?" I asked them. There were three guys, Motoki, Kyanite and Blake. Blake was a black haired man with silver eyes, they were very rare but hey he was hot. Motoki was a blond haired man and had light blue eyes, the kind you could call baby blue. Kyanite, he had black hair mix with silver strands, his eyes were red and he was super hot! If my kind were able to mate with the royals, he would be number one for me. He was Azurite's cousin but he was nothing like her at all. _   
_ "Hey Sera," Kyanite said to me. I nod slightly and looked to see what they were cooking. _   
_ "What's cooking?" I asked. _   
_ "Something Motoki found…he calls it beef stew," Kyanite said. _   
_ "Even though the meat is from a possum off the street," Dravite said. _   
_ "A possum!" I said shocked. _   
_ "We're out of money and Azurite won't give more. She's being a bitch," Dravite said. _   
_ "Plus there's nothing else to eat but this and drinking blood. We might as well eat this," Motoki said. "Especially since I went through a lot of trouble to catch this!" He added. _   
_ I shook my head… to believe these were my buddies. "I'll get something to eat for us all, just a long as you get rid of that nasty possum," I said and they nodded to my response. I walked off fixing my coat and going to the natural streets of Tokyo. This place was nothing like England where our other kind live. I kept walking and knew that someone was following me. I didn't care and kept walking letting this person follow me for hours and hours. I finally felt the person back off and finally got the food. _   
_ I had lost track of the creature and couldn't get a clue on where she had went. I will never forget how she looked, silver blond hair to her the end of her back, smooth curves all around her body….hold a minute! I'm enjoying this! I made the sound like I was going to puke and then heard a voice behind me say.. "Well,well,well...it's a demon hunter," someone said… _   
  
_ Well that's it. Chapter two might not be online for a long time cause I'm gonna try to make it longer than this chapter. Anyway I hope you all review. _   
** _ Sexy Angel Sere _**


End file.
